


Burning love

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Candles, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Predicament Bondage, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Ororo tied Logan to their bed in an uncomfortable position, with a special candle in his ass.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Burning love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 22: wax play! And as is tradition by now, it's a rolo XD
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: strong women leaders!

Logan would have never thought that 'Ro could be so kinky. He  _ loved  _ it.

She had tied him to their bed, both his wrists and ankles connected to the headboard forcing him in a very uncomfortable curled up position, with his ass high in the air. She was holding a thin translucent candle.

"This, my pet, is a very special candle. It's made so that its wax can be used as massage oil or lube after melting." She explained with a smirk.

Logan grinned. He had an idea about how it was going to get used.

"Great."

“Now, I have some things to do. Hold it for me.”

Ororo gently pushed the candle’s base inside Logan’s ass, making sure it stayed in place before lighting it up.

“Please be careful. We don’t want to burn you, do we?” she recommended.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Storm caressed her lover’s buttocks, then she walked away to tend to her plants.

Logan took a deep breath, inhaling the faint paraffin-like scent of the candle. He looked at the flame, mesmerised by its dancing. He was already getting aroused by the whole situation, his own helplessness as his mistress left him, the uncomfortable position, the possible danger of getting burned if he didn’t obey her orders… he was growing hard.

When the first drop of liquid started to glide on the candle he couldn’t help but follow it until it spread on his ass. He felt its warmth melt on his hole, slightly wetting it. He shivered in anticipation.

As more and more drops followed that first one he felt himself get slicky, he felt the candle’s base sink a bit more inside him, forcing him to clench around it in order to prevent it from moving further.

He started to pant and grunt from the effort of keeping it still, his hole getting more and more slippery as the candle melted. He felt the liquid drip inside him, he felt it slide down his crack towards his back and his balls alike. He was rock-hard by the time he could see it drip down his dick.

Ororo was paying very close attention to every sound Logan was making, looking towards him every time she could do it without being seen, checking on him constantly. She wanted him to enjoy his torment without hurting him, and flames could be very dangerous, so she had to stay alert while pretending not to.

By the time she decided it was time to move on, the candle had already melted halfway, its drops way hotter than before when they touched Logan’s sensitive skin. She approached him and caressed his buttocks, spreading a bit of liquid on them.

“How is it going, my pet? Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked.

Logan smirked.

“Yeah.”

“Very well, then.”

Ororo grabbed the candle and moved it up and down, making Logan shiver and moan in pleasure as it easily slid inside him.

“Are you comfortable in this position?” she purred.

“I’m fine any way you want me,” Logan answered in a lustful tone.

“How sweet of you.”

Storm pulled the candle out of her lover, who whined for the sudden feeling of emptiness. She shushed him by sliding two of her fingers inside him, testing if he was lubed enough to go on.

Wolverine openly moaned. ‘Ro was driving him crazy, rubbing his already hypersensitive insides like that, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his groin. He wasn’t happy when she pulled her fingers out too.

“I’ll be right back, stay still,” she ordered before putting the candle back inside him.

Logan followed her with his eyes as she approached their drawers, opening the one where they placed their sex toys, but he couldn’t focus on her because the candle was sinking back inside him. He clenched again around it, watching it as his own movements made it bob up and down. He was so horny he felt like he was about to go insane.

When Ororo came back to him he held his breath: she was wearing her strap-on, the big one he loved the most. He could even see a cord strapped to it, sign that she was wearing a vibrator too.

“Fuck.” He croaked.

Storm chuckled.

“Indeed.”

She blew off the candle and pulled it out, then she untied his ankles to let him lay down in a more comfortable position. She massaged his legs a bit to help him recover before spreading them and positioning herself between his legs.

“Are you ready, my pet?” she asked.

“For you, always.”

They smiled at each other, then Ororo slowly but steadily penetrated him, stopping only when all of her dildo was inside him. At that point she turned on her own vibrator too.

They both moaned as she started to thrust inside Logan, encountering no resistance from him thanks to the previous preparation and most importantly lubrification. She changed the angle of her thrusts as she looked for the right one to settle on.

Wolverine arched his back and moaned obscenely when his lover thrust against his sweet spot, his dick twitching and leaking pre-cum.

Ororo smirked and increased her pace, ramming inside him with passion as she held his hips still.

Logan’s voice got louder and louder, his body coursed by shivers of pleasure, his toes curling. It was so intense for him, he wouldn’t have been able to hold back even if he had wanted to.

His mistress was freely moaning too, taking pleasure from that situation as much as her lover. She loved the way he let go of his self-control, the way he trusted her with his whole body and soul, the way he looked at her with adoration.

She fucked him mercilessly, her thrusts growing frantic as she chased her own orgasm.

Logan was the first to cum, shouting her name and shaking from head to toe as he unloaded on his own belly.

Ororo rammed inside him until the last drop of cum had fallen from his dick, then she pulled out of him and stuck her hand inside her strap-on belt to quickly masturbate. She moaned louder as she clenched around the vibrator, her own fingers massaging her clitoris.

She gasped and arched her back as she came, then she turned the vibrator off and laid on her lover to catch her breath.

Logan couldn’t hug her since his hands were still tied, but he could wrap his legs around her waist; it was enough for the moment.

“You’re spoilin’ me with all this kinky stuff, ‘Ro.” He joked.

Storm chuckled, lazily caressing his chest. She looked up at him with a grin as she slowly circled his nipples with the tip of her finger, making him sigh in pleasure.

“Who said I was spoiling you and not myself?”

“I’m so fuckin’ lucky!”

They laughed, then Ororo freed her lover.

They cuddled and rested, postponing the shower for a few minutes.


End file.
